Love is a Battlefield
by Rosalix Archangel
Summary: Law goes to a bar and meets Luffy, lead singer of the Straw Hats. At first glance, Law is smitten and can't believe his luck when Luffy asked to date him. However, though Luffy is his, Law has to battle jealous rivals to keep Luffy his. LEMON in later chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own one piece and it's characters
1. Not a One Night Stand

Law had just finished his shift in the hospital at 11:00 p.m. and he was so ready to collapse in his bed. It was Friday and he was looking forward to having tomorrow off to relax. He tidied himself up and headed to his office. Unlike most offices, there wasn't a single personal item in it. No family photos, no trinkets, not even a tacky paper weight. Law thought things like that were too trivial. After filing away his reports and checking his schedule for Sunday, he walked out. On his way, he ran into his close friends and colleagues: Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. They were also ready to walk out after their day of work.

"Hey Law!" Penguin said. "Are you up for a drink tonight?'

"Not really, I don't feel like going out tonight." He replied.

"Come on! Live a little!" The redhead, Shachi, exclaimed. "When was the last time we all went out for drinks?"

"Three days ago at that cheap bar with shitty beer on the corner of the street."

"Exactly!" Not the least bit fazed by Law's attitude. "We're going somewhere nicer this time."

"Where?" He asked out of curiosity.

"There's this new bar opened up on Water 7th Street called the Franky Family Tavern." Bepo explained. "We checked the alcohol choices already and they have pretty good beer and wine for a reasonable price." Law contemplated this. He did need a drink after all the surgeries he completed.

"Fine, why not?" Law said, resigned.

"Awesome!" Shachi yelled. "Let's head over there now." They headed to the hospital's employee parking lot and got in Law's car, a custom-painted, yellow G37 with leather interior. Bepo sat in the passenger's seat while Shachi and Penguin took the back. Law drove out and was given directions to the bar.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later At The Pier_

The neighborhood the bar was located in was around the pier. The city lights flickered on the water as ripples spread. Law parked the car in a parking space facing the ocean. After they had all gotten out they crossed the street and entered the neon flashing bar. On the outside, it was all wooden and gave the impression of an old fashioned tavern from the 1800s, on the inside though, there were leather booths, a dance floor, and a fully stocked bar. Neon lights flashed and illuminated the center where the dance floor was located. The four of them moved towards the bar and grabbed a few seats. The bartender was a man named Franky, the owner of the bar, who had bright blue hair and wore only a pair of underwear and an opened Hawaiian shirt.

"So! Haven't seen you people before. What can I get you?" Franky asked.

"Two beers, one mojito, and a scotch." Shachi replied.

"Coming right up! My drinks are SUPER good!" With that, he left to get them their drinks. They were just talking amongst themselves until he came back when the lights start to dim. Franky came back and with a smirk, passed around their drinks and decided to give them an explanation.

"You guys came on a good night!"

"Why's that?" Bepo asked.

"We get various bands to play here on Friday nights. I just happened to call in a few favors and get an extremely talented band to play tonight." He seemed pleased with himself over his skills.

"Who?" Shachi asked. He was hoping for a girl band so there would be some eye candy.

Suddenly, all the lights were off, people were clearing the dance floor, moving away to go find a good seat. When the lights came back on, in the center of the floor was a stage and on it was a band. Law glanced over, slightly curious to see how good the band was. There were four members it looked like, all teenagers. One of them was wearing yellow pants with overalls over a white T-shirt, he had a pair of red goggles over a white and yellow hat. The most noticeable thing about him was his long nose. He was stationed around a set of drums, obviously the drummer. There was also a blonde with part of his hair covering half of his face, on the other half was a rather curly eyebrow. In his mouth was a cigarette and he was wearing dark jeans, a dark blue buttoned vest, and a light blue dress shirt. In his hands were a blue bass. The guy next to him had unusually green hair and a scar over his left eye. He had a pair of black jeans coupled with a tight, white shirt and a black bandana over his head. He was holding a guitar. When Law saw the last member, his heart just stopped.

He had wild, midnight black hair, which framed his cute face. Under his left eye was a small scar which added to his boyish charm. Around his neck was a white cord with a straw hat attached to it. His outfit consisted of a pair of tight, blue shorts that hugged his ass perfectly with an equally tight red tank top that showcased a pair of delicious abs. His skin was a nice tanned, golden color and his eyes were so deep and dark, Law could just sink into them. He was also holding a red guitar and had a microphone on a stand near his lips, which caused Law to lick his own at the site of them.

"They're called the Straw Hats." Franky said. "They're friends of my girlfriend. The drummer is Usopp, he's cool, but gets scared easily. The bass player is Sanji, he goes crazy for any woman. The moss head is Zoro, when he's not drinking my inventory dry or performing, you'll find him asleep somewhere. Lastly, their lead singer and other guitarist is Luffy. He eats like a maniac every time and can be pretty annoying, but he's a real charmer."

 _I'll say_. Law thought to himself, the guy, Luffy, was too damn cute. He was very tempted to get to know him after the show.

"Well, just sit back and enjoy the show. Oh, and since it's your first time here, first rounds on the house." After that, he left to join a women at the end of the bar. She had pale skin with blue eyes and black hair. She wore a dark purple dress and was smiling with Franky as they stared at the stage. No doubt she was Franky's girlfriend.

"Hello all you drunken people!" Luffy announced and was greeted by laughter, hoots and dog whistles. Law saw some drunk men staring at Luffy with lustful eyes and glared. He didn't know Luffy but already he hated seeing people looking at him like that.

"Tonight we'll perform our new song: _Not a One-Night Stand_!" The music started, Luffy was incredibly skilled with the guitar and was strumming such complicated cords, his fingers flying. Soon, he grabbed the mic and began to sing, at that point, Law was enchanted.

 _The first night we met, I was drinkin' down my tears_

 _Just lost my girl, caught her in a few affairs_

 _I hoped this pain wouldn't last, I knew it would take awhile_

 _Might take a few weeks, for me to be able to smile_

 _Then I saw you walking over, and you were staring right through me_

 _Pulled up a chair, and through the night you kept me company_

 _I found heaven, just from looking into your eyes_

 _And I was hoping,maybe we don't need to say bye_

 _I don't want another heart-breaking love_

 _Another pain to get away from_

 _I don't want to let go of your hand_

 _Can we make this more than a one-night stand_

Those lyrics were full of emotion, Law was speechless. Luffy's voice was incredible, and they way he looked on stage, God, he was breathtaking! The show ended and the band members got off the stage and headed to the bar. Law watched as the guy who caught his interest seated himself right next to him. Up close, he was even more cute and Law could smell the scent of the ocean on his skin. Law decided now was the best chance to strike a conversation.

"Nice performance up there." He said.

"Thanks!" Luffy turned towards him and smiled. He had a smile that was filled with so much innocence and happiness it made Law a little speechless. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, leader of the Straw Hats!" He extended his hand.

"Trafalgar Law, surgeon at the Heart Hospital." He took it and shacked. Law noted how soft his hands were and gave a friendly squeeze.

"Wow! So you're like a hero then!"

"A hero?" No one ever told him that.

"Yeah! You save people's lives, therefore you're a hero!" He told him confidently. Law smirked, he thought it was pretty nice of Luffy to say something like that about a morbid person like himself. Luffy's band mates were all socializing with other people in the bar. The blond was fawning over all the women in the room, The pointy nose guy was talking to some other people while the moss head was in a drinking contest with his friends. He knew immediately that he was gonna have to drive all his drunk friends home later. They continued their small talk and ordered a few more drinks, Law definitely thought Luffy was cute. He also noticed the way Luffy looked at him, he found it very flattering.

"Hey, Law?" Luffy asked.

"What Luffy-ya?"

"I think you're really handsome and a good person, do you want to date me?" He said with a bright smile. Law nearly choked on his drink and spit it all out. He was still coughing and Luffy was looking at him with concern.

"Did I say something bad?" Luffy was giving him such a sad face, but it was so cute.

"No…cough, cough… I just didn't expect such a question out of the blue." He replied honestly.

"Well… normally I'm not as straightforward about relationships with other people, and I hate one-night stands…" Law figured that was where his inspiration came from. "but I find something about you irresistible. Plus, I saw the way you were looking at me on stage." He added with a teasing smile. Law couldn't believe his luck, he came to a bar, met a cute stranger, and said stranger finds me interesting and wants a steady relationship. He thought, _maybe I'm gonna die soon and God is giving me one last gift_.

"If I were to say yes…" He replied slowly, watching Luffy's eyes widen. "How would that make you feel?"

"I would kiss you right now!" He said in triumph, and damn Law's heart was hammering in his chest.

"Well, Monkey D. Luffy," a smile forming on his lips, "I would be happy to date you."

Luffy was ecstatic, and true to his word, he leaned forward, brought his hands around Law's neck and brought his lips to his own. Luffy loved the feel of Law's muscles and his scent, he smelled like smoke and apples and cinnamon and a whole lot of other scents that drove him crazy. He could feel Law's strong yet gentle hands reach around him, one resting on his hips, pulling him closer, while the other caresses his back, sending shivers up his spine. The kiss wasn't even intimate and with tongue, but a simple kiss from Law was way better than all other kisses he's gotten.

Law was most certainly enjoying the kiss. He loved how soft Luffy's skin was under his rough hands and the sound of his heartbeat on top of his own. Up close, Law could smell the scent of chocolate and strawberries underneath the smell of the ocean. Luffy's lips were so soft and he sighed as they continued to kiss. He wanted to like Luffy's lips to deepen the kiss, but at the same time, he wanted to take everything slow and savor the feel of Luffy. In the end, the two mentally agreed that if the first kiss was this good, then the rest of their experiences together would be even sweeter.


	2. First Rival and a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

"OI! You BASTARD, what the hell do you think you're doing to Luffy!?" Someone was yelling from behind Law.

Suddenly pulled away from their little piece of heaven, Law's shirt collar was grabbed and he was face to face with a fuming moss head. Law's friends were also looking with confusion at seeing Law kissing a guy. They knew he was gay, that didn't surprise them, it was the fact that it was such a kid looking guy. Shachi recovered faster and was grinning mischievously, already planning how to embarrass and harass Law later.

Law was speechless for a moment, a little out of reality from that stellar kiss. He was trying to keep that feel of Luffy's lips on his own permanent in his memory, it was a lot better than he thought it would be. However, he quickly realized that he was only a few seconds away from getting his face smashed in if he didn't answer soon.

"I'll ask again." The guy, Zoro, he remembers, snarls. "What the hell are you doing to Luffy!?" His face was a little to close to Law and he could smell the alcohol on him.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, sounding angry. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Luffy, this guy was kissing you! Of course I'm worried if a guy I've never met before was kissing you!" Zoro replied. Zoro didn't understand why Luffy was angry at him, in fact, Luffy should be thanking him!

"He's kissing me because I wanted him to!" Luffy stated. Hearing that, Law felt very happy that Luffy openly said he wanted Law to kiss him. He couldn't help but smirk at the marimo head. The dumbass, Zoro, was confused and definitely lost.

"Wait, how come!? You never randomly kiss people and you hate one-night stands."

"That hasn't changed! What I'm saying is that Law is my boyfriend now." Luffy smiled brightly at that last part. Law felt really happy and warm that Luffy just called him his boyfriend. He saw Bepo stunned while Penguin and Shachi were smiling and giggling. He knew he was going to get hell later but right now, he needed to escape from this predicament first before dealing with them.

"Boyfriend? You can't be serious!" Zoro finally released Law and stepped back, but the look of hatred in his eyes was still there. "How can he be your boyfriend? I thought i was?"

"No, you never were Zoro! Stop making stuff up!" Law had panicked for a minute but when he heard Luffy say it wasn't true he felt a little better. Suddenly he saw Luffy move next to him and gave him a hug. Law could feel Luffy snuggling into his chest and smelling him.

"He's mine! Traffy is my boyfriend." Luffy said happily. Law would've kissed him again right there but he knew if he did Zoro would actually punch him. He did however enjoy seeing Zoro speechless and dumbfounded, he was gaping like a fish. Zoro thought after Luffy dumping his last boyfriend, he would have a chance, he was planning on asking him out tonight! Now all of a sudden some random guy comes in and steals Luffy after one night! That was impossible! Luffy was incredibly picky about who to date and he would leave the person waiting for months before actually making it official, Luffy didn't even kiss in public!

 _What makes this asshole so special?_ , he thought bitterly, his stomach churning at the sight of Luffy, the guy he had been trying for years to get him to date him, hugging that smug jerk. Well, he wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. He was so close and he's come so far so he'll just have to get Luffy to dump him, that Law guy, or whatever his name is.

Law was still enjoying the moment and wrapping his arm around Luffy who was still so close to him. Law couldn't believe his luck! He never really believed in love at first sight and all that crap, and here he was stupidly happy with some guy he just met tonight. But Law didn't care, it's been a long while since he felt this good and he wasn't going to let it go just yet. He brought his hand up to Luffy's head and began to pet him, Luffy looked up and almost purred like a cat at the affection. Law looked at the time and cursed, it was past midnight and he was starting to feel his exhaustion from his day at work return to him.

"Hey Luffy-ya, it's getting late and I got to go home now." He said sadly but with a tiny smile. Luffy looked sad also and that was another plus for Law, knowing Luffy still wanted him around.

"Here, he took a napkin from the bar and a pen from his pocket and wrote down his phone number. "This is my number, send me a message and I'll text back my schedule so we can meet up again." Luffy took the napkin and looked at it like a precious gift. Luffy realised something and also got a napkin and Law's pen. He quickly scribbled down his own number and gave it to Law, who received it gratefully.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He pleaded, giving him puppy eyes, which Law thought unnecessary since Law also wanted to see Luffy as soon as possible.

"Sure, I have a day off tomorrow, where do you want to meet?' Law asked.

"Um…I wanted to go to the beach before summer break ends."

"You still go to school?" Law was worried, if Luffy ended up being a minor, then Law wouldn't be able to date him.

"I attend the GrandLine University! I'm nineteen and it's my first year there, I live in the dorms even though my family lives close by." Law felt relieved that he was at least over eighteen.

"Then, I'll pick you up at the college at 11:00, and we'll go to the beach. Are we swimming?" The word, "we", felt so nice to say about him and Luffy.

"No, just hang out and maybe walk around."

"Then it's a date." Law said. Luffy smiled back at him, he was so excited for their date.

"Kay, I'll see you later!" Luffy tiptoed and kissed Law on the lips again, his arms wrapping around his neck again. Law responded by putting his arms around Luffy and pulled him closer. Their kiss was just as good as the first and it was longer and a little more heated. Luffy's lips felt so right on his own, he wanted to kiss him more but he needed to go and get some rest for their date.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm on my way." Law said after pulling away. Luffy's face was a little flushed, it was such a pale rose color, it looked really good on his skin.

"Kay… " Luffy murmured, "Just one more kiss…?" Law couldn't resist and kissed him again, but ended it sooner so he wasn't tempted to do something risky.

Law released him reluctantly and looked up. He had forgotten that Zoro was still there and watched everything. Zoro didn't interrupt because he was still so shellshocked. Law walked past him, a smirk on his face, whispered, "See ya Zoro." all casual like, which made Zoro hat that guy even more, and went to go tell his friends they needed to leave.

"Come on, it's time to go." He said. They all got up, paid the tab and Law gave Luffy one last smile before leaving. Everything was quiet until they got in Law's car and then the shouts came.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"You lucky son of a bitch!"

"Good for you Law!"

"How did that happen!?"Shachi asked, anxious for the details.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Law replied, starting his car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I saw him onstage and thought he was cute," whistles could be heard from the back. "Then he came over to me at the bar, we had a few drinks and he suddenly asked me out."

"Lucky! I wish some girl would do that for me!" Shachi moaned. His last girlfriend just dumped him recently.

"So tell us a little bit about him. What did you learn?" Penguin asked.

"Um…" Law said, "He's nineteen, attends Grandline University, and we have a date tomorrow at the beach." He smiled at the end.

"That sounds nice, are you going skinny dipping~?" Shachi asked mischievously. Suddenly, he felt Penguin, who was sitting next to him in the back smack him upside the head. Bepo, the cuddly, bear-like guy, was giving him a disapproving look.

"What was that for!?" The redhead asked.

"For being a pervert." Penguin replied as he adjusted his hat.

"Just asking…" Shachi mumbled.

"No, we're just going to hang out and walk around the pier."

"What, no night time activities? That's not like you Law." Another slap was giving. After hearing Shachi yelp in pain, Law thought about it and realized this was out of character for him. He can't really recall when he last took someone out on a date, maybe in highschool or sometime after.

"But Law, are you sure about this though?" Penguin, his more sane friend asked.

"More sure than ever. I don't know, I just feel better around him." He stated, remembering how good he felt. When he was with Luffy, he was actually enjoying himself with socializing, and that was nearly impossible. It took Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi years until Law would actually acknowledge them as friends instead of pests, well more so for Shachi, he was more annoying than the other two.

"Well, that's what's most important, if you're happy then we support you." Bepo said.

'Yeah,... I'm really happy." Law smiled, his friends were so shocked. They rarely saw him like that, he was mostly frowning and glaring at people. They thought Luffy's influence on Law was good so they were going to make sure their relationship lasted. After dropping everyone off, Law headed back to his apartment. He parked in the tenant's parking lot underneath the building and took the elevator up to the eleventh floor. After getting out and walking down the halls, he finally made it back home.

The building he was staying at was located in the North District. He lived in a really classy apartment on one of the very top floors so he had a good view of the city. Law mainly owned simple furniture made from white fabric and black leather. The only color in the apartment was the occasional yellow picture frames and other small objects. Law liked his apartment, but it always felt empty to him since it was only him.

He took a quick shower and collapsed on his bed with just a pair of pajama pants on. Law just stared at the ceiling and contemplated what just happened to him. He ended up falling head over heels over a college student he had never met before, said guy ends up asking him out, they kissed and planned a date for tomorrow. _That kiss,_ he thought, _it was incredible_. Law was no stranger when it came to kissing and having sex with other people, but that one tiny kiss, not even a tongue kiss, made him feel even more alive than he ever felt with anyone else.

Law was looking forward to tomorrow in all honested, which was really surprising for him. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had a serious relationship with a person, most times it was for hook ups and sex. But with, Luffy, he felt like he wanted him for more than just his body. He had to admit that Luffy definitely had a good body and might be incredible in bed. Law smiled at the thought.

He left the image of Luffy's smiling face and their first kid in his mind as he finally closed his eyes for some sleep. He really wanted morning to come so he could see Luffy again. Although, he knew that Zoro guy was still not done with him. He didn't exactly liked the way Luffy was hugging Law. Law sighed, he knew there would be trouble later from that one, but he was going to ignore that tomorrow and only focus on Luffy.

For the first time in his working career, he was looking forward to waking up on his day off instead of sleeping in.

On the other side of town in the East District

Luffy couldn't sleep, he was so excited for their date that he couldn't sleep. Luffy was tossing and turning on his bed while his roommate, Usopp, was snoring happily snoring away. Luffy couldn't get the memory of the kiss out of his mind, he had kisses before, but none were as good as Law's. Luffy smiled to himself, he thought Law was a great guy. When Luffy first saw him as he walked on stage, he was immediately interested in him and wanted to talk to him right after the show, hoping he would stick around for the show. Luffy noticed how Law looked at him and it made him feel special that Law as staring at him with such an intense gaze. Luffy loved Law's eyes and how grey they were.

he didn't know why, but he had to ask Law out. He really wanted Law as his boyfriend. It was a huge risk because at the time he didn't know if Law was into guys! Man, when Law actually said yes to him and kissed him, Luffy thought he was walking on cloud nine! That is, until Zoro came and butted his head in. Honestly, Zoro gets jealous over little things like that when Luffy has clearly stated he only wants to be friends. That doesn't stop Zoro though, because after Law had left, Zoro tried to convince Luffy to not go on a date with Law. Which he responded by saying it was not his business as to who he dates. Zoro was quiet for the rest of the drive back to the dorms and even Sanji's insults didn't help. Luffy knew he would have to make Zoro understand sooner or later.

However, none of that was going to stop Luffy from enjoying his date with Law!


	3. First Date on the Beach

Law woke to the sound of his stupid alarm clock. He quickly got up because he remembered what he had planned today; a date with a beautiful boy who he was head over heels for after just one night. He got out his outfit from the black drawers and walked across his grey bedroom to the chic bathroom connected to it on the side. He turned the water on and enjoyed the feel of the soothing, warm water. As he cleaned himself, his mind was thinking more rational and logical thoughts.

He knew he was doing something incredibly stupid and unlike him. He normally didn't have relationships because they didn't seem worth maintaining with all his work going on, and here he was starting a relationship with a boyfriend he barely knew that well. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't so against the idea.

Considering what happened last night, he probably got so caught up in how good as a person he felt with Luffy. He didn't feel as grumpy or stressed out; and Luffy was very sincere with liking Law, despite how he also knew nothing about him. Most of his other few flings were interested in his body or his money. He had yet to meet someone genuinely interested in him for something other than those greedy reasons.

After getting out, he got dressed in something casual; a pair of his favorite jeans with black spots sprinkled around the edges and the top part around the pockets, and a plain white tank top under a yellow and black hoodie. Law grabbed his keys and his wallet as he left his apartment.

On his way to his car, he didn't stop thinking if maybe this wasn't a good idea. He never does anything recklessly and not thought out. He worried if maybe he had too much to drink last night; but he knew that wasn't the case because he knew how high his alcohol tolerance was and didn't even come close to being drunk.

He got to his car and pulled out of the parking lot, then he used his car's guide assistance to find Grandline University. It wasn't that far, just fifteen minutes away and Law returned to figuring out why he was behaving so irrationally. He thought he was a man above all emotional turmoil, after all, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to handle his crazy family for all these years. Law watched as the apartments and homes turned into shops and stores. The sun began to rise more and shine it's blazing raze over everything, a sign that summer was still present.

He finally reached Grandline University, he had gone to a different college for medical training so this was his first time seeing it. The buildings were all grey with blue details, it looked like a normal size campus. The campus was surrounded by an ocean blue brick wall with various trees and plants decorating it. Standing in front of the entrance was Luffy, Law's heart had stopped again for what seemed like the 100th time when he looked at him.

In the sunlight, Law could see Luffy's appearance better than in the dimly lighted bar. Luffy's sun-kissed skin glowed in the daylight and his firm muscles were more visible. He wasn't buff muscular, but a more leaner type of body. Law's doctor side analysed that Luffy kept himself in shape and good health. Luffy's raven hair was slightly messy but cute, a sort of just-rolled-off-the-bed hair style. He had that strawhat from yesterday on as well and today he wore shorts that hugged his ass in all the right places and a tight red T-shirt.

Law had a difficult time swallowing, Luffy was definitely eye-catching, he was just way too cute. Law noticed how other guys on campus and walking past him were staring at Luffy intently with lust. Law growled, he felt this wave of hot,red anger surged through him. He didn't know Luffy well, but he knew enough that the idea of some other guy getting close to him made him feel murderous. Law drove his car and parked in front of the campus entrance, he rolled down the windows and waved at Luffy. His face lit up with a dazzling smile and he got into the passenger seat beside him.

"Morning Traffy!" Luffy said brightly, the cute smile never leaving him.

"Good morning Luffy-ya." He replied calmly. "How are you?"

"Better now that our date can finally start!" Luffy said so boldly. Law's face went slightly pink at how Luffy was sincerely happy to see him.

"So, is there anywhere in particular you want to start at?" He asked to get his mind refocused.

"Well, I'm a little hungry because I spent so much time getting ready for today that I didn't get to eat as much as I normally do." Law noticed a delicate blush on Luffy's cheeks was forming when he mentioned how much time and effort he put into preparing for their date.

"Then let's get some food and have a picnic at the beach, is that alright?"

"Yeah! That be great!" Luffy's stomach growled in approval at the mention of food. Law couldn't help it, he began to chuckle softly and thought to himself how this was a pretty good start for the first date.

 _A few moments later_

Law had stopped in front of a Chinese take out place, normally he didn't go to places like this for food unless he was feeling too lazy to make himself something more nutritious. Law bought a salad, a meat special, since Luffy said he wanted anything with meat, egg rolls, rice, and noodles. He also got some soda and tea to drink. He made his way back to the car and handed Luffy the food to hold onto till they got to their destination. Luffy said there was this one spot he really liked that was secluded from the public and would be a great place for a meal. He said he would show Law the way when they got to the beach.

Luffy was really excited to hang out with Law, the guy practically made Luffy's heart go crazy just being near him. Silence hanged over them and it irked Luffy a little. He was normally more talkative but he couldn't find anything to bring up. He didn't want to end up saying anything that would make Law mad and just being next to him in the car made him feel at peace. That was a first, that he didn't have to talk to feel comfortable next to someone.

As they drove through the chaotic traffic, Luffy was admiring how hot Law looked. He thought that Law had this dark, mysterious look to him; but up close he was really kind and nice. He noticed the earrings Law had, two golden, small piercings in each year, it only added more to his wild charm. Luffy wasn't that fond of facial hair on other guys since it itched whenever he kissed them, but Law's little goatee and sideburns made Luffy want to touch them and run his fingers in Law's dark hair. He also noticed the tattoos on Law's arms and was curious if he had other tattoos underneath his clothes. The thoughts running through his head were making his face all hot.

Law glanced at Luffy and saw how Luffy was blushing and was wondering what he was thinking about. He had an inkling that it had something to do with him, it made him feel pretty proud of himself that he was the source of Luffy's blushes. He looked down and found Luffy's hand in the space between them and decided to try and see what kind of reaction he would get.

Law carefully moved his hand from the steering wheel, he could drive fine one handed since they weren't on any major streets, and placed it over Luffy's. The younger man flinched at the sudden contact but made no effort to move away. Law could feel the heat coming off of Luffy's hand and he was amazed at how soft Luffy's skin was. He squeezed slightly and looked up at Luffy, who was red in the face and his breathing was a little uneven.

Luffy was confused, he had no idea why he was like this. He wasn't a virgin so he was experienced in some not so pure things, and he had boyfriends before; but like that kiss from last night, just a simple act of affection was making his blood rush and his heart pound. He hoped that this would lead to a better relationship than his past ones.

"We're here." Law said. While lost in thought, Luffy hadn't noticed that they had already reached the beach. Law didn't say anything about it before because he thought Luffy was too cute when he was lost in thought. Law took the food and jumped out of the car, Luffy followed and grabbed a blanket that Law had put in the back. Luffy saw that Law had taken him to the public beach, but the spot was a little secluded from the rest of the beach. It was located on the very end, where the hills and cliff sides were located. Luffy liked how they almost had a private beach to themselves. Luffy helped Law get everything set up and began to eat.

After some time, the sun began to set and midday had given way to the afternoon. Law was thankful that he bought a lot of food since it seemed like Luffy's appetite was bigger than the average person's. Instead of finding it disgusting, it just made Luffy's boyish charm more appealing. After all the food was eaten, Law had Luffy leaning a little on his left shoulder, Law didn't understand, but the feel of Luffy's weight on him gave him a sense of security and contentment.

"Hey Law," Luffy asked, after consuming his meal, "I'm just wondering, but why did you agree to date me?"

This question made Law stop and think for awhile, he knew he needed to be careful with his choice of words so as not to create a misunderstanding.

"To be honest… I acted on instinct last night." He said carefully. "I thought you were really attractive and I just went with it."

"Act first, think later?" Luffy said with a smile. "That's good to hear because I make most of my choices that way too!"

"That was actually the first time I didn't have a plan ready for my decisions." Law smirked.

"Well, do you regret it?" Luffy asked, a little afraid of what Law's answer would be.

"No actually, this is one of the best dates I've ever had. Though I don't normally go on dates."

"Really, but you're so cool looking, I thought more people would try to get to know you." Luffy replied innocently

Law smiled, he liked how Luffy would tell him he was a good person, considering how everyone else say he's a demon.

"Well, I told you that I'm a doctor, correct?" Luffy nodded, "Well, that leads to not very many chances to go out. But, if you asked my colleagues, they'd say it's because I have this demon glare that keeps people away."

"I'm kinda glad though, if you were more popular I'd probably never get the chance to be with you!" Luffy flashed him a radiant smile and oh how it melted Law's heart. Law moved his hand and began to pet Luffy's hair, he was surprised at how smooth it was. Luffy purred in pleasure at the affection and leaned into the touch resulting in him crawling into Law's lap. Luffy looked up into Law's eyes and noticed how close they were, their lips just a breath apart from each other. Law decided to make another spontaneous decision, he brought his hand from Luffy's head and caressed his cheek. Law began to lean towards Luffy, who had already closed his eyes.

Their lips connected, and again, sparks flew inside Law's chest. He started out slowly, and then began to coax Luffy's tongue to come out. Luffy complied and then they started a passionate dance of their appendages fighting for dominance. Luffy wanted Law to dominate, but he made sure to put up a fight to create some excitement. Law soon had his tongue in Luffy's mouth and soon started to explore it, finding all the spots that brought Luffy pleasure. After a few seconds, Luffy was panting and they separated for air. Luffy was looking pink and flushed, his breathing uneven, and Law thought he had the most beautiful creature in his lap.

Law moved and soon had Luffy underneath him. At that moment, Law didn't care that he was in a slightly public place, he just wanted to consume more of Luffy, because no one on earth had made him hunger for a person like Luffy could. Law brought down his lips back onto Luffy's pink, full ones. They continued on with their heated kiss, but a bit more slower. They paced themselves because though both were craving for the other, they wanted to properly enjoy the other's taste. Soon, Law's hands began trailing down to Luffy's chest, his fingers lightly brushed against the younger boy's nipples. Luffy gasped and moaned in pleasure, while also moving his own hands to Law's shoulders and gripping onto them tightly. Law then started to slowly rub them with the T-shirt still over it, making Luffy moaned into their heated kiss. Law thought about how he could just kiss Luffy for hours and never be tired of it, how Law felt better being with him, a person with the brightest personality he had ever known, a person that after just one date and three kisses, he felt that Luffy belonged by his side.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing brought them out of their pleasurable experience and their lips separated. Law looked down at Luffy with so much emotions. Luffy could see ones like hunger, lust, and something akin to awe. Luffy recognized the sound as his phone so he gently pushed Law off so he could answer it. Luffy tried really hard to calm his voice so it didn't give away how breathless he was after that extraordinary kiss.

"Hello?" Luffy asked. "Luffy here!"

"Luffy!" the person on the other end shouted. Luffy could tell by the voice that it was Usopp, but he didn't understand why though, he told him that he was going out today.

"Thank goodness I called you first!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Why whats wrong?" Luffy asked. Law was also intrigued with what they were discussing.

"Oh man, things are going to get really dangerous! Listen it's about Zoro."

"What did he do now!" Luffy didn't want to have anything to do with him right now after how much he protested against Law being his boyfriend.

"Now, don't panic, but uh... Zoro... might have... told..." Usopp muttered the last part of his sentence.

"What was that? Speak up Usopp!"

"He... told... your... brothers." Usopp sounded really scared now.

"What did he say?" Luffy asked, a little fear creeping into his voice. Law noticed that and immediately got worried.

"You were... out on a... date today..." Now Usopp was really scared.

"OH HELL NO!" Luffy shouted, causing Law to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I didn't know about this either until your brothers just called me and asked where you were."

"What did you say?" Luffy hoped that Usopp hadn't said he was at the beach.

"on't worry! I told them you went to a convenience store for something and that they would come by our dorm in fifteen minutes."

"Shit! I'll hurry over, thanks for the heads up." Luffy disconnected the call and gave Law a rather frightened look.

"What's the matter?" Law asked.

"Um... well... my rather overprotective... brothers were told I was on a date by none other than the shit head Zoro." Luffy said with a grimace.

Law raised one of his eyebrows. He would rather not meet the family yet considering how he just met Luffy. However, he had a suspicion that no matter when, the introductions were going to be nasty so might as well get it over with now. "Let's go meet them." Law replied, and began to pack up.

"Are you sure!?" Luffy asked. He didn't want to drive away Law just because of his brother's reactions.

"Oh, I'm very sure, because honestly, I have a feeling that no matter what the situation is, they'll never really like me." Law replied. Luffy also started to nod his head because in the past, his brothers were always saying he was too young for dating and at some point he stopped telling them about his love life to spare him the headaches.

"Trust me, no matter what happens, they won't drive me away." Law looked Luffy in the eye, letting him know how sincere he was. Luffy slowly smiled, feeling a little reassured.

"So... you're okay with our relationship?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I have never had someone ask me out quite like you have and I've never felt as good as I have with you with anyone else. Therefore, I'm going to keep this relationship up." Law replied.

Luffy was ecstatic! He had been really scared that Law would tell him that it was a mistake to date each other. Out of sheer happiness, Luffy brought Law's face down to his own and kissed him hard. After a few moments of heaven, Law pulled away and asked himself what did he do to deserve someone like Luffy.

"Besides, I have a rather... unique family of my own so I think I can handle this." Law said as they made their way to his car.

"Can I meet them?" Luffy was curious about what Law's family was like.

"Even if I tried to keep you a secret, they would find out about it eventually, just don't get to freaked out." Law prayed that Luffy would be able to handle his family, particularly a certain pink feather coat wearing flamingo jerk.

"Trust me, my family is also plenty weird." Luffy flashed him a smirk as if to say he understood some of Law's fear of introducing his family to him.

"We can compare notes later..." They finally made it into the car and Law started the engine. He leaned over to Luffy's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Luffy gave a small giggle and looked adorable in Law's eyes.

"Right now, lets just get through meeting your brother."

"Be prepared, they're more demon than human. Extremely violent too." Luffy warned.

"Well, then lets just pray that no limbs are broken, particularly mine."


	4. Meeting the Brothers

Law knew already that Luffy's brothers weren't going to be very receptive to their youngest brother dating a person like him, but that doesn't mean he won't try to be civil towards them. No reason to give them more of a reason to hate him.

As they made their way through the streets, they were experiencing more traffic than they would like too. The wait was starting to get to Luffy, who was occupied with his thoughts of how his brothers were going to react about Law. He loved his brothers, he loved them very dearly, but there were times that they got out of hand, maybe too often. Luffy appreciated their concern but he wanted to live his own life, do stupid things, have fun, and fall in love. For the most part, his brothers were good sports about his carelessness and recklessness. They never denied him from having fun and doing things that made him happy. Their biggest problem was letting Luffy have a love life.

Ace and Sabo never seem to trust Luffy when it came to dating. Him being gay wasn't a problem, his brother Ace had a boyfriend as well, their worry was the type of boyfriends he dated. Sure he had some pretty bad ones before, but not all of them were dangerous, Luffy could handle himself. He knew for sure that Law was different from all those other guys that Luffy has met. Law was intelligent, level headed, and could apparently keep up with Luffy's randomness, the last part being something most couldn't do.

He remembered how both his brothers found out how he lost his virginity. He shuddered at the memory, the poor guy he was on-off dating, who was pretty cool and nice, was beaten black and blue, had various broken bones and limbs, and lots of serious burns, his brothers' specialty. The guy was so hurt, that he became too scared to date Luffy, out of fear for his life. Luffy could understand that, he kinda expected that from him, after that incident Luffy made an effort to never tell his brothers any relationship he got into. He was afraid the same thing would happen to Law, but Luffy was confident that Law would stand his ground, and that Law was strong enough to not get hurt too much by his brother. Ace was the more violent out of the two while Sabo would make some pretty scary threats.

Law watched Luffy out of the corner of his eye and could see how worried Luffy was about how his brothers were going to react to meeting him. He was already aware of how this was going to not be very pretty, but he wasn't going to back down that easily if a pair of brothers were going to force him to leave Luffy. He took Luffy's hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Luffy snapped out of his worrisome thoughts and looked at Law, he gave him a sweet smile that made Law's heart flutter into a fast pace.

Before they knew it, they were back in front of the University. At the moment, there wasn't anything to indicate any damage while they were gone so they took it as a good omen. Law got out and then opened Luffy's door to let him out, who climbed out and looked all around, half expecting a yelling shout of 'Get away from our brother!' to resonate in the quiet space. After a minute, he let out a breath he was holding and held Law's hand again for support. After another gently squeeze to calm Luffy down, the two made their way into the campus. There were less people hanging out now and everything seemed peaceful.

 _Maybe_ , Luffy thought, _they_ _left_ _and_ _won't_ _make_ _a_ _scene_ this _time!_

"GET AWAY FROM OUR BROTHER!"

Law winced at how loud that shout was and Luffy cocked his head to his left to see...

His brother Ace running at him like an enraged bull, he could practically see the burning fire in his eyes. Ace had his signature orange hat on top of a mop of unruly black hair, his goggles, and red bead necklace on him with an opened orange, button up shirt that showed his chest and a pair of brown cargo pants. Right behind him, walking at a more civil pace was his other older brother Sabo. The scary part was that Sabo wasn't expressing any obvious fury. Which meant that Sabo was extremely pissed.

"I said: get away from him you pervert!" Ace glared at Law with great dislike. Law noticed that he looked flushed from all his anger, which made his various freckles stand out more, Law was vaguely reminded of a watermelon.

After a little more time, Sabo caught up to the group, he had on his top hat that sat on his blond hair with a blue ribbon, a blue dress shirt, black jacket, and a pair of grey pants. On his face was a rather large burn, as a doctor, Law was able to tell that this was a rather severe burn. Law noted that Sabo seemed the more mature of the pair, but was possibly the scariest one. He made a mental note to not do anything to outright get on Sabo's bad side.

"I told you to get away from our brother!" Ace yelled again.

Law let go of Luffy's hand, but didn't move an inch. He looked back at Ace with an equally strong gaze to show he wasn't afraid of Ace.

"Luffy, what are you doing with this guy?!" Ace continued. "Usopp said that you were at a convenience store, so where did this guy come from?"

"Actually.. haha... that's a funny story!" Luffy said nervously.

"Oh?" This time Sabo spoke. "Care to share? We have plenty of time."

"Right, so... Ace, Sabo this is Trafalgar Law. Traffy, the one with the freckles is my brother Ace, and the blond is my other brother Sabo."

"Nice to meet you two." Law extended his hand to show some courtesy. Ace did not take it, but Sabo did, albeit he shook with a rather strong grip that had the intention of crushing his hand.

"And, Mr. Trafalgar..." Sabo said the name slowly, as if the word was too foreign, "What is your relationship with our younger brother?"

"Well... Sabo-ya, I am Luffy-ya's boyfriend."

As that last word was said, you could practically hear a pin drop. The tension between the two parties, that had been growing by the minute, had now finally been snapped.

"Like HELL you are!" Ace suddenly launched himself at Law with every attention to massacre him.

"Ace! Stop being such a moron!" Luffy yelled.

Law dodged Ace's attack and then grabbed a hold of his right arm. He pinned it behind Ace's back and then pushed him into the ground.

"I promised Luffy-ya that I would be civil with you since your his family, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you attack me." Law said darkly and glared at Ace, who was now extremely pissed at Law.

"Ace, stop acting like a fool." Sabo walked up to the two and looked at his brother as if he were behaving like an upset child, which isn't very far from the truth.

"Sabo! Come on! You're saying we should let Luffy date a guy like him?!"

"No, I didn't say that at all." Sabo replied coolly, "I'm just saying that you should think before you attack someone at random."

"Ace... please don't fight Traffy!" Luffy looked at Ace with a cute, pleading face.

"Ghgnn..." Ace grunted and tried to resist Luffy's signature puppy dog eyes.

"Please..." This time Luffy gave him the full on attack of his puppy eyes and Ace cracked. No one has ever resisted Luffy's puppy dog eyes, not even Sabo or their Grandpa, who were the strictest in the family.

"Fine!" Law let go of Ace, who muttered as he got out. Something along the lines of "sneaky bastard... gonna kill him... damn eyes..."

Luffy rushed to Law and gave him a big hug to make sure Law wasn't hurt anywhere. After a quick inspection Luffy let go and then turned to face his brothers.

"Back to the point... yes, Law is my boyfriend!" Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he said that last part. Law smiled softly in response and looked at his boyfriend with adoration in his eyes.

"But Luffy! You can't just date a guy like him!" Ace stated, clearly he wasn't going to be swayed that easily to let Luffy date anyone.

"And why can't I?"

"Because Luffy..." Sabo stated.

"Because we said so! For starters, you are too young and he is too old for you, he's probably some sneaky perv that will take advantage of you when you're alone together, and he's probably not going to take this relationship seriously and hurt you!" Ace ranted with all his might and looked satisfied with himself.

"Ace! That's not fair!"

"First off, I don't appreciate that you seem to think you know everything about who I am when you don't at all." Law was starting to feel his anger boiling below the surface of his composure. " I am twenty six years old, I understand your concerns since there is an age difference, but I assure you that I made sure Luffy-ya was not a minor before I agreed to further our relationship. I do not think that you have any hard evidence that I am some kind of creep who targets young males for disgusting acts and I would never do anything to hurt Luffy-ya!"

Luffy stared at his boyfriend, he couldn't believe it! Law was not only standing up to his brothers, but wasn't afraid to talk back to Ace! He was so happy that Law wasn't going to dump him because of how difficult his brothers were being. He knew that Law was a great person.

"Yeah! You tell them Law!" He hugged Law to show his support.

Law smiled and petted Luffy's head, then he looked back at the two brothers. Ace looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, that wasn't a good sign. As for Sabo, he seemed to be mildly upset, but Law felt like he was also analyzing him.

"I don't mean to upset you or anything, I know how important you are to Luffy-ya, but I will not hold back when you are accusing me of being something I'm not." Law kept his cool and tried to get the pair, primarily Ace, to not try to strangle him.

In Ace's mind, he was dying to get violent with Law and scare him off before Luffy got hurt by him. Ace never trusted Luffy with other guys, he used to be more open to Luffy dating but after a few sour relationships, he just couldn't trust just anyone to take care of his little brother. Sabo shared the same sentiments as Ace, however he was being more levelheaded with his thinking. He could see that Law wasn't going to outright hurt Luffy, and that Luffy seemed to be really happy with Law, well happier than when he was dating those other guys. But he too couldn't easily hand his brother over without a fuss. Sabo came up with a compromise out of his respect for Law's actions with handling Ace, he didn't run off screaming or start a fight with Ace, and that was a miracle.

"Fine, we apologize for jumping to conclusions Mr. Trafalgar." Sabo replied while ignoring Ace's complaints by covering his mouth with his hand. "We will allow you to date Luffy, for now." At that Ace began to yell again, to which Sabo hit his noggin hard. "However, should you do anything to upset Luffy, we reserve the right to make you suffer immensely."

Law felt a shiver run up his spin, but he maintained his stoic face to avoid showing that Sabo did indeed scare him a bit. However, fear aside, he was relieved that 'for now' he could date Luffy without too much trouble.

"Thank you... Sabo-ya, Ace-ya." He replied.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Luffy gave his brothers a quick hug and a huge smile. Sabo and Ace smiled back at their precious brother, they weren't happy about Luffy dating again, but they knew when not to push too much.

"Luffy-ya, thank you again for accompanying me today, I'll see you soon okay?" Law said. He didn't want to leave so soon, but he had a feeling the brothers needed some time together.

"Okay, I'll call you later Traffy!" He gave a quick peck to Law's cheek. Luffy wanted to stay with Law more, but he appreciated Law giving him and his brothers some time together to... work out some kinks, and then he needed to go find a green haired jealous jerk who needed to mind his business.

"Good-bye Luffy-ya." He gave Luffy a small smile and made his way to his car. He waved at Luffy as he started the car and then he left. Luffy immediately felt lonely but he knew there were some pressing matters to sort out first. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long, he wanted to call Law soon. This was one relationship he was not going to let his brother or Zoro ruin.

 _End_

Sorry it took me awhile to post another chapter, things have been hectic lately. For those who are interested in my other story, I promise that I won't take too long to post the next chapter to that one as well. Thank you for all that have been following this story, please review and tell me some feedback so I can improve my story so it's enjoyable for you dear readers.


	5. The Aftermath

I'm ALIVE!

Sorry this has taken me awhile but the stress of college applications is a horrendous monster that just creeps up on you, like parents that are always looking out for whatever mistake you make. :)

I hope this chapter will be enjoyable to you all and thank you for reading!

Special thanks to: sarge1130, IvyNagao, SEllen23, and VongolaDecima

Your reviews always make me smile and want to keep writing! Thanks so much :)

* * *

First order of business for Luffy was to go yell at a certain alcohol-loving, moss head.

He ran to Zoro's dorm, which he shared with Sanji, the other member of his band, and pounded on the door at a constant rate that would definitely wake a deep sleeper like Zoro.

"What the HELL are you doing-!" Zoro had opened the door and stopped his rant when he realized he was looking at the angry face of a normally cheerful Luffy. _Crap_ , was the first thing Zoro thought.

"I think that's my line Zoro!" Luffy was glaring at Zoro and looked as if he was gonna strangle him. Which was not far from what he was considering to do.

"Luffy, I can explain!" Zoro quickly said in hopes of pacifying him. Before he could continue, the sounds of more people coming there way grew louder.

"Luffy! Don't just leave when we still need to finish talking!" It was Ace and Sabo. They had followed Luffy after their current problem, Trafalgar Law, had just left because they still had unfinished words to say.

"Good!" Luffy turned to his older brothers and then pushed them all into Zoro's and Sanji's room. Thankfully Sanji was not there at the moment. The dorms in their college were a good size; there were two distinctly opposite sides: one was painted in greens and the other in blues. Between the two spaces was a window that had a view of the courtyard where Luffy and Law had just been earlier when they met Ace and Sabo so there was a good chance Zoro heard and saw it all. The side of the room that was green and had a few swords, weights, and a fridge full of sake was obviously Zoro's. The other side had books about cooking and magazines of girls on the desk, all of which belonged to Sanji. The bedding for both of the roommates matched the color of their spaces and were at a considerable distance from each other since the two hated the other person very, very, very much. Zoro took a seat on his bed while the two older brothers were standing next to him. "Since you are all here, we can get this over with."

"Fine!" Ace then sucked in a long breath and began his rant. "What were you thinking going out with that bastard?! Do you realize that since you didn't tell us he could've done something terrible to you?! You can't just go on a date with a person we don't approve of! Were you even thinking of the consequences when you left with him?! There better not been any physical contact other than holding hands or I'll kick his ass!"

After all was said and done Luffy sucked in a long breath of his own. Knowing what was gonna happen Sabo and Zoro covered their ears so that it wouldn't make them go deaf.

"You will not harm Traffy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs with all his anger. "Traffy is a nice guy, I don't need to worry about being in danger because he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I can also take care of myself just fine thanks to all the training you, Sabo, Dad, and Grandpa gave me. I don't care if you don't approve of him, you never approve of any guy I like! I wanted to be with Traffy and I got to have a great time with him!"

Once all the anger was let out, Luffy was feeling a little better. Then he turned to Zoro, who had a rare look of terror.

"And you! Don't you dare think you can just interfere with my life and think you know what's best for me! I will never forgive you Zoro if you keep on trying to ruin my relationship with Law and if you try to control me like Ace and Sabo do. I'll never speak to you ever again." He stuck out his tongue at Zoro and gave him a childish pout.

"Luffy, I was just looking out for you!"

"Bullshit!" At this, Zoro and Ace flinched while Sabo observed calmly. Luffy didn't normally cuss unless he was really serious or really angry. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I don't need you all to worry and fuss over me all the time."

"But-"

"But nothing! If any one of you so much as hurt Law or continue to get in our way I will never ever speak or look at you for the rest of your lives!" Ace stared at him like a fish while Zoro was stone faced. Despite how ridiculous his threat was, they knew he was stupidly stubborn to a fault, so much that he would actually keep to his word and go through with his threat.

"I'm leaving, and I don't want you to bother me again about Traffy." He turned around and made his way to the door. Before he left he had one more thing to say. "Oh yeah, guess what? We got to make out today at the beach and Traffy is an excellent kisser!" He blew them all a raspberry and then gave a slightly mischievous smile before running towards his dorms, the echoing shout of "LUFFY!" behind him.

* * *

Law had just arrived home and to his chagrin, saw that his three closest, and only, friends were already waiting for him in front of his apartment. All he wanted to do right now was wait for Luffy's phone call, but knew he never really could get his friends to leave when they really wanted to know something. Penguin saw him approaching and then waved at him. Noticing this, Shachi and Bepo saw him too and were greeting him.

"What took you so long Law? How was your hot date?" Shachi asked him as he gave him a sly smile.

"It was good. Luffy and I had a great time." Law replied nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Shachi's grin grew wider. "What happened that was so _great_?"

Law grimaced at what Shachi was trying to get out of him so he didn't answer. Instead he went into the elevator with the others behind him.

"So Law, did something happened?" Penguin, the more sensible one, asked. "You seemed a little upset about something."

Law figured he should be honest about what was bothering him, it might make him feel better plus it was going to be discussed eventually. He gave a deep sigh as he recalled the events after that phone call that said how that marimo pest was butting in where he shouldn't to try to get Luffy.

"That was a pretty deep sigh, Law?" Bepo asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bepo."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bepo apologized.

"Don't apologize for no reason!" Shachi and Penguin yelled. This was a problem for Bepo and it bothered the two a lot.

They reached Law's floor and went inside the spacious apartment. As if they lived there, Law's friends let themselves in and took various seats in the living room while forcing Law to sit with them, adding more to the suspicion that this was going to be a rather torturous conversation for him.

"So... what was the 'bad' thing that happened on your 'great' date?" Shachi asked the first question immediately when they all sat down. "You didn't meet his family did you?" That last part was said as a joke because what person meets their date's family on the first one.

"Actually, I did." Shachi's and Bepo's eyes opened wide in disbelief while Penguin lifted one brow. "I met a part of his family, his older brothers." Law said 'brothers' rather bitterly.

Shachi gave a low whistle. "That sounds tough, were they the usual over-protective maniacs or were they pretty chill about you dating their baby brother?"

"After the first meeting, I'm inclined to believe that they are more over-protective than what is considered sane."

"Wow, were they violent?" Bepo asks anxiously.

"Only one of them was outright violent, the other one hide it very well. The one that attacked me when we had just arrived at the college is named Ace-ya and the other one is Sabo-ya." Law once again recounted how the events unfolded at the campus. "Sabo-ya is probably the one I don't want to get on the bad side of, he seems like the smarter of the two and more dangerous. Ace-ya is definitely dangerous, but he acted pretty stupidly majority of the time."

Somewhere on the campus of Grandline University, a certain freckled youth sneezed.

"I already accepted the fact that they don't like me, and possibly will never, but I am trying to not antagonize them so they can at least tolerate my relationship with Luffy-ya." Law smiled softly as he thought of Luffy's bright smile.

"Wow, you really have it bad for that kid." Penguin smiled too, feeling glad that Law finally found someone.

"Yeah, wonder how your family would react to this piece of news." Shachi said with all intentions of teasing Law. Hearing the mention of his family and their responses to him and Luffy-ya mad him grimace and his brief good mood soured. He sure as hell was going to make sure that for as long as possible, Luffy-ya would not meet his family, especially an annoying pink flamingo.

Suddenly, Law's phone was beeping, signaling that he was getting a call. After looking at the caller ID, showing it was his ball of sunshine, Law eagerly answered even with his friend's straining to hear the conversation.

"Hi Traffy!" Luffy greeted him.

'Traffy?' Shachi mouthed at Law while trying so hard to not laugh. Law flipped him the bird.

"Hello Luffy-ya. How are things with you and your brothers?"

"I ditched them and am now in my dorm." Law could practically feel the smile Luffy had on him at that sentence.

"Ditched them?" Law asked in an amused voice.

"Yep! After you left I had a good talk with Ace, Sabo, and Zoro."

"Oh." Law felt pissed when he thought again about that green haired man that was being a real pest. "What did you talk to them about."

"That if any of them tried to stop me from going out with you or hurt you I would never speak to them again! Shishishishi!" Luffy was enjoying causing trouble for his older brothers and Zoro.

"That's good Luffy-ya... but I don't want to be the cause of you not getting along with your brothers." No need to make your brothers hate me more than they do now, Law inwardly thought to himself.

"It's fine, they'll eventually get over it, Sabo first but Ace will take awhile, he's stupid that way."

The faint yell of 'Luffy!' could be heard in the background on Luffy's end. No doubt Ace heard that comment.

"Hey kid!" Shachi grabbed Law's hand that held the phone and started talking. "So did Law do anything embarrassing on the date?"

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Traffy?!" Luffy was getting excited about meeting friends of Law.

"Yep, I'm Shachi, one out of three friends that Law has." Penguin was enjoying toying with Law, even if he knew he was gonna pay for it later.

"So cool! Who else is there?"

"Hello... my name is Bepo... I'm sorry." Bepo chimed in timidly.

"Eh? Why'd you apologize, that's pretty weird! Shishishishi!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Law's boyfriend!" Luffy felt proud that he could say that aloud. Law did too, if the small smile and light blush was anything to go by.

"So Luffy, was Law all grumpy and had his usual frown on his face?" Shachi asked.

"Traffy was super nice! He bought me food, took me to the beach, and I had so much fun! Traffy, can we go on another date soon?" The happiness in Luffy's voice made everyone smile, Law especially.

"Sure I'd love that." He said while ignoring the 'awwwws' from the audience.

"Great, there's a festival next Friday, do you think we can go?"

"Let me check." Law made his way to the calender and checked his schedule for August 30. He had to work a bit in the morning but after four he was free. "I'm available after four that day, is that alright?"

"That's fine! We can meet up at six, it's really close to the college in the huge area where the Reverse Mountain temple is so I'll meet you there. It's going to be so much fun! There will be games, food, and fireworks! You could bring your friends too Traffy, I really want to meet them, and I'll bring my other friends too! Don't worry, only Zoro is a grump. Shishishishi"

"That's nice to hear." At least it sounded like only that Zoro guy and the older brothers were against their relationship, he did not need more people interfering.

On Luffy's end, Law could hear more shouting and banging.

"Oops! Looks like I got to go. I'll send you a text later Traffy, bye bye!"

"Goodbye Luffy-ya, talk to you later." Law was just about to hit the end button until Luffy said one other thing.

"Oh yeah, I told Zoro, Ace, and Sabo that you are a great kisser! Shishishishishi!" On that note, with more choruses of yelling from no doubt Ace and Zoro, Luffy hung up. At the same time, Law's supposed friends heard the last part and exploded in laughter, only Bepo had enough sense to not do it too loudly while the other two were on the ground and holding their stomachs.

"Oh my god Law! That kids a real keeper!" Shachi said through all his laughing.

Ignoring his friend's, me muttered something to himself so softly that only he could hear it. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the long wait. I hope this was better and that you enjoyed the story so far. If you have any advice on how I can make this better then please send me a review, even if it's criticism. Thanks so much!


End file.
